


From the tiddy

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Babies, Bathtubs, Breastfeeding, F/M, Family Fluff, He drink from the tiddy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Ouma drink from your titty





	From the tiddy

Sitting in the bath tub, your back was press against Ouma's chest, holding his hand and smile  
Such warm water and a good husband you are now Mrs.Kokich and have a lovely baby girl who is asleep prefect little family

"Hey (y/n)" letting out a soft hm, Ouma move abit "I want another baby"   
Looking at him "Huh?"   
"I want a big family, Why not pop another one" he said  
"Kokichi one is enough and besides i need to wait two or five years til we start having another one" you tell him, he lay his head back "I dont want my little leader to wait that long for a baby brother" he pouts, making you turn around "Ouma, (d/n) is fine by herself, She's sleeping now let us relax abit before we even try another one"   
"Fine but first" he puts his hand under your breast, making you stop your movement and shiver "K...Kokichi?!"   
"Months of her being inside of your tummy, you have more breast milk which means"   
"No" you hold his head back, making him let go and smile "What you thought i would drink from your nasty breast, it doesnt have the Panta taste" he said but he grab your breast again "EEEK!" you blush "(d/n) likes breast milk" putting his mouth on your nipple, making you trying to push him off but he trap you in his arms  
He pulls away "I was wrong, How i could i ever lie about your milk being nasty, You can sell these at a black market"   
"Kokichi!" 

And the baby starts crying  
Ouma will handle this


End file.
